User talk:Batking30
Welcome Hi, welcome to Total Pokemon Island Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the NickiNor's Tpi page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 01:19, December 9, 2009 Leafeon nice edit and have you been reading my read only tpi on this website? Total Drama king am I 15:42, October 6, 2010 (UTC) New Admin Before i become the new admin, I need you to discuss your opinion of it at: http://totalpokemonisland.wikia.com/wiki/Discussion_Page If I get enough support, I will become the new admin, and can make further advancements to the wiki. It'd be great to have your support there! mjpj189 Riding in my invisible jet 03:19, October 10, 2010 (UTC) re:nom Sure! Just send the name(s) of the pokemon you want to nominate! mjpj189 Riding in my invisible jet 15:01, October 17, 2010 (UTC) just a note, you don't have to start a new section every time (: but sure, i can use those pokemon, and thanks for the new banner thing, i'll just have to remove the winner template i made, but i will still use the nominated one if that's alright (i mean the ones for the pokemon that have lost) but thanks for your support to the wiki! mjpj189 Riding in my invisible jet 16:44, October 17, 2010 (UTC) For now, i'm not making anyone an admin for a few reasons: 1) not a profusive amount of users visit the site, so no major violence/edits are needed to be made. 2) Me/Vap are admins only because i applied for it, and Vap was the one who brung me here, and us two alone have made the most edits. If in the future we do become populated, you are one of the first i will have in line for admin. mjpj189 Riding in my invisible jet 21:05, October 18, 2010 (UTC) wow Dude I said don't make more pages of 5th gen pokemon until their english names are released-Total Drama king am I 15:42, November 9, 2010 (UTC) check out my tpi page to see which players mvoe on to season 2 and check out my tpa page to see the first five episode titles of season 2, giving you a taste of what will come next year-Total Drama king am I 16:54, December 19, 2010 (UTC) stuff 1) i don't need art 2) changing that would make me go through a huge process that is long and stressful 3) I can't really change it to Total Pokemon Wiki, because it's too closely related to the Pokemon Wiki. We'd most likely have to merge if we did, or we'd get this wiki closed. mjpj189 Riding in my invisible jet 22:26, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Long Time No See I know the wikia and the community hasn't been the same in recent years, but I just wanted to say I hope you are doing well and you are always welcome to resume contributing to this wikia. The Tribe Has Spoken...GTFO :) (talk) 16:02, August 23, 2017 (UTC)